The disposal of hazardous waste containing radioactive elements is expensive and difficult. At the same time it is important to safeguard the environment.
This invention relates to the processing of mixed waste. In particular, the invention relates to the removal of radioactivity from liquid hazardous waste which also includes material known as mixed waste. Moreover, the treatment should be considered to effect treatment of solid hazardous waste. Such treatment would include a step to liquify the waste so that the treatment is then effected on a liquid hazardous waste. As such, the term "liquid hazardous waste" is to be considered to include liquid hazardous waste and materials which are no longer useable and also other waste such as solid waste which is liquified. Liquid hazardous waste also refers to waste oils. The terms "liquid hazardous material" and "liquid hazardous waste" are used interchangeably.
Nuclear electric generating facilities accumulate large volumes of liquid hazardous wastes during normal operation and during maintenance activities. Some of these liquid hazardous wastes are found to be contaminated with radioactive material. Much of the radioactive material is at a low concentration.
Materials such as waste oils and other hazardous or toxic wastes are otherwise known as liquid hazardous waste and it is important to be able to dispose of this material safely and economically. In the United States, this type of waste is governed by the Nuclear Regulatory Commission (NRC) and also the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA).
Mixed waste may be generated in several other ways. For example, a solvent used by a power plant worker to clean a radioactively contaminated reactor coolant pump. If the solvent is listed by the EPA as hazardous and the pump is slightly radioactive, the solvent would be a mixed waste. The solvent generally poses a greater chemical hazard than radioactive hazard. Three to 10 percent of Low Level Radioactive Waste (LLW) is also considered mixed LLW or mixed waste since it contains both radioactive and hazardous contaminants.
Treatment is a critical step in managing mixed waste. Since no off-site treatment or storage facilities are available for mixed waste, generators try to the extent practicable, to alter their waste to exclusively hazardous waste, for which management options are available. Despite efforts, mixed waste is still generated, containing hazardous constituents that the EPA bans from disposal until a particular treatment standard is met.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of treatment for liquid hazardous material and waste within which is included mixed waste. The applicant believes the treatment will minimize difficulties which currently exist.